Una historia de amor como cualquier otra
by UDPusa
Summary: Doceavo fanfic. Segundo oneshoot, en este caso de Fawn y Nyx con algo de humor y yuri. Basada en como Fawn cuenta su historia de amor, nos situamos tres días después del final de la película Tinkerbell y la bestia de Nunca Jamás. Disfruten, que es gratis ;)
1. Fawn

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Una historia de amor como cualquier otra.**

* * *

...

Pues... sí, tengo muchos amigos, en eso no me puedo quejar. Me divierto un montón con todos y siempre intento sacarles una sonrisa cuando puedo. Yo creo que el mundo es mucho más feliz cuando sonreímos.

...

¿Los scouts dices? No, no me llevo muy bien con ellos. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez con Gruff, ¿cómo se les ocurre capturarlo? Es una criatura de lo más inofensiva, si no fuera por él no estaríamos aquí. Son un poco cabeza cuadrada ¿sabes? Entiendo que para protegernos tengan que ser duros y estrictos, pero deberían escuchar un poco a su corazón de vez en cuando. Heh, no me extrañaría que la mayoría tuvieran una piedra metida en el pecho...

...

Ya... para eso no tengo excusa. No sé por qué, pero... ya ves, el amor es lo que tiene. Supongo que estas cosas ocurren... por que sí, nunca se sabe.

...

Am... sí, y lo cierto es que es una historia curiosa. Creo que nada salió como esperaba pero, nunca sale nada como uno espera.

Pasó unos tres días después de que despidiéramos a Gruff. Lo pasé bastante mal cuando tuvimos que dejarlo, los animales no suelen hibernar mil años ¿sabes? Fue realmente duro, creí que estaría preparada para afrontarlo pero... fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

Y ya ves, yo, que siempre estoy volando de aquí para allá repartiendo felicidad, me encontraba encerrada en casa sentada junto a una ardilla que me hacía compañía. No estaba de buen humor ni mucho menos, sólo me consolaba el pensar que algún día, las hadas del futuro podrían conocerlo y pasarlo bien con él.

En fin, aunque me gusta hablar de Gruff, esta historia no trata sobre él, si no sobre Nyx.

Entonces, la relación que tenía con ella era un poco... como decirlo... ¿extraña? ¿complicada? ¿difícil? Es decir, nos veíamos de vez en cuando, siempre que me metía en algún lío, claro... Entre nosotras había una especie de rivalidad continua que al principio me molestaba un poco, pero cuando nos fuimos viendo más y la fui conociendo, aprendí a tratar con ella. Y con tratar con ella me refiero a esquivarla para no hacerle caso y terminar haciendo lo que quería. Aunque sí, tal vez debí haberle hecho caso en más de una ocasión hehe.

Bueno, pues esa tarde creo que fue la primera vez que Nyx vino a mi casa sin intención de echarme la bronca o controlarme. Vino por voluntad propia y no me lo esperaba, la verdad.

* * *

"Fawn... ¿Puedo pasar?" me extrañó que me lo preguntara, siempre aparecía en mi casa sin más.

·¿Qué quieres Nyx? Si alguien ha traído un animal peligroso por aquí yo no he tenido nada que ver· Nyx se acercó a mí y la ardilla la saludó. Sólo se quedó allí de pie, pensativa, acariciándola. Se me hizo raro verla así, tan... tranquila ·¿Nyx?·

"¿Cómo estás Fawn? Ya sabes, por lo de Gruff y eso..." _¿viene para saber cómo estoy? Imposible._

·Pues bien. Si crees que lo de Gruff me afectó estás muy equivocada· dije cruzando los brazos ·¿has tardado tres días para decirme eso?· seguí con mi linea de siempre, pero Nyx no traía la misma cara de siempre.

"Yo... lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasó"

·¿Por lanzar esa enorme roca contra Gruff? Sí, normal que te sientas culpable·

"Lo siento muchísimo Fawn, palabra de scout" se inclinó hacia delante mirando al suelo "casi... mueres por mi culpa"

·¿Sabes? Teóricamente estuve muerta unos segundos. No fue muy agradable, la verdad· sí, estaba siendo muy borde con ella, más de lo normal. Pero no estaba de humor, ni para hablar de lo que pasó, ni para hablar con ella. Pero me sentí fatal al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Será mejor que me vaya" se dio la vuelta y quise detenerla, pero al final no hice nada para evitar que se fuera.

·Soy horrible...· _¿porqué coño no acepté sus disculpas y punto? Ella también debe de haberlo pasado mal y yo... joder, la he hecho llorar. Ahora soy yo la que debería disculparse. ¿Porqué tuvo que venir? Maldita sea..._

Terminé el día sin salir de casa, no tenía ganas de nada y no quería contagiar mi tristeza a los animales.

Al día siguiente, vinieron las chicas por la mañana y me arrastraron para salir a jugar como solíamos hacer. En el fondo se lo agradecí, tenía que distraerme con algo y jugar al escondite era una buena forma de hacerlo.

Fuimos cerca del bosque del otoño y después de unas rondas me escondí en la copa de un árbol. Desde allí se veía todo y era difícil ser visto. Al cabo de unos minutos, vi a Nyx con Chase y Fury pasar por ahí cerca. Mi impulsividad me hizo ir a por ellas sin pensarlo demasiado.

Nyx tuvo que mirarme dos veces para saber que era yo.

"¿Fawn?" sus compañeras siguieron su camino un poco más para dejarla atrás.

·H-hola hehe...· _mierda, me estoy poniendo nerviosa._ Si no era borde con ella, no sabía como hablar.

"¿Vienes a recordarme lo mal scout que soy?" su seria expresión de costumbre me intimidó por primera vez, era otro tipo de seriedad, otro más... oscuro.

·No... sólo te vi y... s-siento haberme portado como una imbécil·

"No tienes por qué, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, ahora si no te importa..." se empezó a ir pero esta vez sí que la detuve, y menos mal que lo hice.

·¡Espera! No quiero odiarte. Sé que a veces, o más bien casi siempre, nos hemos llevado un poco mal pero... no te odio, no quiero que pienses eso de mí...·

"¿No me... odias?"

·No... claro que no...· me sorprendió con una sonrisa, y se fue. ¿Sabéis cuando pasa... no sé, un cometa verde por el cielo cada mil años y todos se quedan embobados mirándolo? Pues eso me pasó con su sonrisa.

"¡Te encontré Fawn!" escuché a Sil, pero me quedé pensando en que Nyx y yo podríamos llevarnos bien después de eso, o al menos mejor "Fawn, ¿qué haces aquí embobada?"

·Nada... creo que vi un cometa·

"¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? ¿Era de color azul?" su inocencia llega a límites insospechables.

·Es broma Sil, no te lo tomes todo en serio. Vamos· fui con los atrapados y me encontré con Tink. Se me hizo extraño ya que ella es buena escondiéndose ·¿Cómo te han pillado?·

"Es que quería esconderme debajo de una piedra, pero pesaba demasiado y cuando me di cuenta, Sil ya me había visto hehe"

·Tú y tus ideas...· suspiré, pero no por su escondite.

"¿Y a ti?"

·Me encontré a Nyx pasando cerca de donde estaba y fui a hablar con ella...·

"Nyx eh... Escuché que Clarion le echó la bronca por tomar decisiones por sí sola, por lo de lanzarle una roca a Gruff, ya sabes..."

·¿Clarion echando la bronca a alguien? Imposible·

"Sí, aunque no lo parezca puede ser estricta a veces. Espero que nunca haga nada que la haga enfadar tanto" _pobre Nyx... tiene que haberlo pasado fatal._

·Y mira que hemos hecho barbaridades...· no éramos unas hadas modélicas precisamente.

"Como lo del barco pirata. Menuda fiesta nos pegamos"

·Sí hehe, ¿quién iba a pensar que terminaría quemándose entero...?· fue una fiesta épica, pero no entraré en detalles.

Después de pasarnos la mañana jugando como solíamos hacer, fuimos a comer cada una en su casa. Allí, ya no me sentí tan deprimida como antes, Nyx había sustituido mis pensamientos de Gruff. Quería volver a verla sonreír, al menos una vez más, tenía algo especial.

Me pregunté si podríamos llegar a ser amigas y jugar con las demás como habíamos hecho esa mañana. Ella sería muy buena jugando al escondite, sin duda.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en ella cuando vi que ya había comido y llevaba una media hora en la mesa aún. _Vale Fawn... suficiente Nyx por hoy._

Lavé los platos preguntándome por qué me había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ella y por qué cojones seguía haciéndolo. No había forma de parar, incluso me pregunté si estaría saliendo con alguien por alguna razón. Nos habíamos visto en muchas ocasiones, pero realmente no sabía muchas cosas sobre ella.

Dispuesta a solucionarlo, por la tarde fui a dar un paseo por la zona de los scouts. No pasaba mucho por ahí y me sorprendió lo grande que era. Por desgracia no vi ni a ella ni a sus amigas, pero un amable scout me dirigió la palabra.

"¡Espera!" _¿qué querrá?_ "Esta zona es sólo para scouts, no puedes estar aquí"

·Oh... vaya hehe, no lo sabía, tenéis que poner un cartel o algo...·

"¿Algo como eso?" me señaló una señal donde ponía 'Área exclusiva para scouts'.

·Ups, lo siento, no suelo venir mucho· iba a irme de ahí pero algo me hizo darme la vuelta ·oye, ¿por casualidad conoces a Nyx?· no sabía ni por qué lo estaba preguntando, pero simplemente lo hice sin pensar.

"Claro... ella es una de las mejores scouts que tenemos, pero ella podría aspirar a más. No entiendo por qué pierde el tiempo con las misiones de los animales..."

·¿Cómo que perder el tiempo? Es importante tener a esos animales extraños fuera de peligro· _y lo digo yo, que no dejo de meterme en líos por eso._

"Es que siempre se empeña en cogerlas y eso que hay otros scouts que quieren hacerlo... Hay una hada de los animales, Fawn creo que se llama, que siempre la trae de cabeza"

·Sí, me suena ese nombre. Aunque no la conozco demasiado, he oído que está un poco loca·

"Ni que lo digas, ¿no fue ella quien nos salvó a todos arriesgando su vida con ese bicho enorme?" _ese bicho enorme tiene un nombre ¿sabes?_ "Muchos scouts les tienen envidia por ello..."

·¿E-en serio? ¿Envidia?·

"Pues claro, tuvo el honor de salvar todo Pixie Hollow, ha hecho leyenda. Ojalá algún día pudiera hacer algo así, aunque espero que no pase algo parecido de nuevo"

·Seguro que algún día harás algo grande, tú entrena mucho por si a caso·

"Eso haré. Por cierto, me llamo Baden"

·Encantada, yo... soy Fawn. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a...· lo dejé a cuadros cuando me fui de esa forma, fue muy divertido. Me subió los ánimos saber que era tan importante entre los scouts, y me extrañó lo que dijo sobre Nyx y las misiones de los animales. _Seguro que en el fondo también le gustan los animales._

Seguí dando un paseo por ahí y terminé volviendo a casa cuando me cansé de ello. _Debería volver más a menudo._

Mis ganas de volver a ver a Nyx aumentaron después de esa tarde, quería contarle la experiencia que tuve y alardear un poco de ser famosa entre sus compañeros. Después recordé la conversación que tuvimos el día anterior.

 _Por su culpa casi se echa termina conmigo y con todo Pixie Hollow. Viendo lo competitivos que son los scouts, seguro que se lo recuerdan cada dos por tres._

No quería que creyera que por ello iba a ser peor hada o algo por el estilo, todos cometemos errores y yo soy un buen ejemplo de ello. Tenía que animarla de alguna forma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello. O eso pensé, en realidad era buena hora para ir a su casa, si fuera antes seguramente no estaría allí.

En fin, terminé el día de buen humor. Antes no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de haber salvado Pixie Hollow, pero al pensar en ello me di cuenta de lo que significaba realmente, me merecía algún tipo de medalla o algo.

Al siguiente día, desperté temprano y menos mal, por que cuando salí de casa me asusté al ver a Nyx esperando en la puerta.

·¡Coño! Que susto... ¿qué haces aquí?· tenía ganas de verla así que fue una agradable sorpresa.

"Hola Fawn. Ayer escuché que te pasaste por nuestra zona y preguntaste por mí... cuando llegué ya te habías ido así que..."

·Oh, no preguntaba por ti exactamente, o-o sea sí, pero sólo fui a dar un pase por ahí... ¿Sabes? mejor entramos· no sabía ni qué excusa poner, en el fondo sí que había ido para verla. Entramos y volví a ponerme nerviosa, me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

"Perdona si vengo en un mal momento..."

·N-no, está bien. Ahora sólo iba a enseñar a bailar elefantes así que...· _menuda estupidez acabo de soltar._ Esperé a que dijera algo y como tardaba empecé yo.

"Vine pa-"  
·Lo cierto-· nos reímos como tontas al hablar a la vez ·tú primero·

"No, ¿qué ibas a decir?"

·Pues... lo cierto es que quería hablar contigo·

"Adelante" era todo un poco extraño, el ambiente era muy diferente al que solíamos tener, no sabía muy bien como iba a terminar la cosa.

·Ayer estuve pensando en que... quizás te sentirías mal o... estarías en deuda conmigo por lo que pasó en la tormenta· me miró extrañada sin saber hacia donde quería llegar ·no me gustaría que te torturaras pensando en que podrías haber hecho otra cosa o... haberme hecho caso... Lo pasado pasado está, no le des más vueltas ¿vale? Eres muy buena scout, no quiero que eso te afecte. Todos cometemos errores· _no me podía haber salido peor..._

"Vaya... gracias, de veras. Te lo agradezco"

·Sí... escuché que Clarion te echó la bronca y...·

"Oh, ya. Nos mantiene bastante a raya, se toma nuestra seguridad muy en serio así que..."

·No me la imagino enfadada, ¿se le cambia el vestido a color rojo o algo?· me apoyé en la mesa al sentirme más cómoda después de decirle lo que tenía pendiente.

"Claro que no, aunque se le pone la cara un poco roja"

·Cómo a Tink hehe. Deberías verla cuando se enfada, parece un tomate· lo dije sin tener en cuenta de que quizás no la conocía.

"¿Tinkerbell no? La tintineadora..."

·Sí, todas la llamamos Tink...· de verdad quería que se uniera a nuestro grupo, pero no sabía si ella querría ·Entonces... ¿a qué viniste?·

"N-no... nada, sólo pensé que querías verme así que..." _supongo que no pierdo nada por preguntar._ Me animé y lo solté sin más.

·No sé muy bien como preguntarte esto pero... ¿te gustaría... ser mi amiga?·

"¡Sí!" respondió tan rápido que me sorprendió y todo "es decir... no veo ningún problema en ello..." me puse contenta, me alegré de habérselo preguntado. Me pareció que ella también tenía ganas de escuchar esa pregunta así que, como si fuéramos amigas desde siempre, le cogí de la mano y me la llevé.

·¡Pues vamos!· salimos de casa con toda la improvisación del mundo. Cabe decir que ella era de la clase de hadas que les gusta tenerlo todo controlado y eso fue muy inesperado.

"Pero... ¿a dónde me llevas?"

·A ver a las chicas, te las presentaré·

"¿A-así? ¿Tan de repente?"

·Claro, ¿porqué no?· fuimos a buscarlas y no nos costó mucho encontrarlas, con lo ruidosas que son las podría escuchar desde mi casa y todo. Me soltó la mano cuando las vio, como si le diera vergüenza o algo.

"¡Hey Fawn! ¿Esa no es Nyx?" dijo Tink al vernos.

·¡Correcto! Chicas, ella es Nyx. Nyx, ellas son Tink, Vid, Sil, Dess y ¿dónde está Ro?·

"Sigue en casa, debe de estar cambiándose aún" dijo Dess.

"Encantada Nyx, soy Silvermist, una hada del agua"

"¿Pero esa no es la que casi lo arruina todo?" dijo Vidia susurrando demasiado alto.

·¿Y Tink no es la que casi congela el árbol de polvo de hada, nos deja sin polvo azul y nos arruina la primavera?·

"Pero no lo tomes conmigo, yo no he dicho nada..."

·Además, ella tiene un buen corazón, y le gustan los animales·

"¿Me gustan los animales?" preguntó extrañada.

·Claro, si no no cogerías todas las misiones relacionadas con ellos ¿no?·

"¿Cómo sabes eso...? En fin, supongo que sí, me gustan los animales"

"Pues yo me alegro de que haya una scout entre nosotras..." dijo Dess por su miedo a que caiga un meteorito y la aplaste.

·Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis pensado para hoy?· era más que obvio al ver que llevaban abrigos.

"¡Invierno! Es que hace dos días que no veo a Peri..."

·¡Bien! El invierno mola, ¿a qué sí?· dije dirigiéndome a Nyx esperando un sí como respuesta.

"Pues... no lo sé, nunca he ido" todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

·¿¡Que qué!? ¿Que nunca has ido al invierno?·

"¿Eso significa que vamos a hacer una ruta turística? Genial" dijo Sil emocionada.

"No creo. No tengo ropa de invierno así que... Id vosotras si queréis, no importa"

"Pero esto no puede seguir así, mañana te cogeré las medidas y te haré un abrigo. Tienes que ver lo maravilloso que es invierno" _bien dicho Tink._

"Gracias, te lo agradezco Tinkerbell"

"Llámame Tink"

"¡Chicas! Perdón por llegar tarde, hoy me he levantado con unos pelos horribles y... Aivá, ¿y ella quién es?"

"Es Nyx, nuestra nueva amiga" me alegró que Sil ya la considerara de nuestro grupo.

"Oh, yo soy Rosetta, encantada"

"¿Tú no fuiste la que ganaste los juegos de la hondonada el año pasado?"

"Sí, aún no me lo creo ni yo hehe... Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?"

"Fawn aún tiene que cambiarse"

·N-no yo... al final no voy a ir· ¿raro verdad? Yo que me apunto a todo, rechazando una quedada. Todas se extrañaron.

"Si es por mí no te preocupes..." y sí, era por Nyx, pero no quería dejarla sola el primer día que éramos amigas oficiales.

·No pasa nada, ya iremos otro día. Que os lo paséis bien chicas·

"Bueno, saludaremos a Gliss de tu parte"

·Vale~· se fueron quedándonos solas ahí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"Son simpáticas, tus amigas"

·Unas más que otras hehe. No le hagas mucho caso a Vidia, le encanta tocar las narices, pero en el fondo es muy amable·

"¿Lo que dijo Tink iba en serio? ¿me va a hacer un abrigo?"

·Pues claro, ella es así. Además le encanta hacer esas cosas, es muy buena y es imposible llevarse mal con ella·

"Ya veo... ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con ellas? Seguro que te lo pasarías mejor..." creedme cuando digo que hice bien en no ir.

·¿Qué dices? Pero si nos lo vamos a pasar genial. A parte, me gustaría conocerte un poco más·

"Sí, supongo que a penas hemos hablado de nosotras en todo este tiempo"

·Por eso, vamos a tu casa y lo arreglamos·

"A-a ¿mi casa?"

·Claro, tú siempre vienes a la mía, no es justo. Vamos· no la veía muy convencida pero en realidad tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era la casa de un scout por dentro.

Por el camino hablamos de tonterías y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor. Al parecer, detrás de su seria expresión de scout se escondía alguna que otra sonrisa y todo. Al llegar a su casa en la base de un acantilado nos paramos en la puerta.

"Vale... quizás la encuentres un poco extraña y..."

·¡A dentro!· me frené nada más entrar, era de lo más caótica, el suelo y el techo tenían unos desniveles importantes y todo parecía mal colocado ·wow... pues sí que es... curiosa·

"Curiosa... bueno, no es muy parecida a las que tienen las hadas de otros talentos" fui despacio adentrándome en esa especie de cueva para no chocarme con nada pero no me salvé de un codazo "ten cuidado... si no te la conoces es fácil darse un golpe"

·Ya veo... ¿no te chocas cuando te levantas a media noche para beber agua?·

"No, me conozco cada centímetro de mi casa. Puedo ir con los ojos cerrados sin problemas"

·Flipante. Pues... me gusta·

"¿Te gusta? ¿En serio?"

·Sí, es diferente, divertida. Es como si estuviéramos en un escondite secreto huyendo de los malos...·

"Menuda imaginación que tienes... Vamos arriba mejor, estaremos más anchas"

·¿Arriba?·

"Sígueme" se puso delante de mí y me cogió de las manos volando de espaldas para que la siguiera. Me estaba perdiendo en esa casa-laberinto. ¿Sabéis las cuevas de las hormigas? Pues era algo así, aunque no tan exagerado.

Nos paramos en un punto y empezamos a subir por un túnel algo justo para las dos, a penas pasaban nuestras alas. Al estar en ese sitio tan estrecho me puse nerviosa, había algo en ella que me hacía sentir diferente. De alguna forma, todo lo que hacíamos se volvía... más íntimo.

Cuando subimos al 'piso' de arriba, me sorprendió el espacio que había comparado con el de abajo.

"Y aquí está el gimnasio-comedor" habían varios de los palos que llevaba, un saco colgando del techo y otras cosas que no sabía para qué se usaban.

·¿Y esa súper cama del suelo?·

"Haha, eso no es una cama. Se llama tatami y sirve para entrenar movimientos sin hacerse daño. Ya verás, sube" me subí y me puse a saltar. Era blando y esponjoso "Ahora cierra los ojos y déjate caer hacia atrás"

·¿Qué? No, es blando pero...·

"Confía en mí. Mira" se puso a mi lado y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sonó fuerte y seguía teniendo mis dudas "Imagina que es una cama enorme y blanda" decidí confiar en ella y lo hice con algo de miedo pero cuando caí, casi ni lo noté.

·Aah... pues tenías razón· al girar la cabeza para verla mi corazón me dio un vuelco, nuestros ojos conectaron de una forma que no había sentido antes ·Que...· duró pocos segundos, pero pude sentir como mis nervios se convertían en mariposas y se ponían a volar en mi vientre.

"B-bueno. ¿Quieres tomar algo?" dijo levantándose rápidamente. Me quedé un momento estirada respirando y me levanté.

·Sí, dame algo para beber· después de eso no pude dejar de mirarla, no sabía por qué pero sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con ella, sobretodo cuando estaba cerca.

Me ofreció un zumo de frutas que me sentó genial, pero seguía sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

·No... perdona· _¿qué cojones me pasa?_ Me sentía despistada, tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no podía escuchar a ninguno.

"Bueno... y... no contestes si no quieres pero... ¿sales con alguien?" no me esperaba esa pregunta para nada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano saldría el tema.

·No, estoy siempre con los animales así que...·

"¿No tienes tiempo?"

·No, no es eso, es sólo que... no sé, creo que nunca he estado enamorada·

"Vaya... pues es una lástima"

·¿Una lástima?·

"S-sí, bueno, es algo bonito, que vale la pena experimentar alguna vez"

·Eso sí que me sorprende, no te hacía hablando de esos temas... ¿tienes...?·

"No, no tengo novia-vio. Novio, qué más da, estoy disponible, digo soltera"

·Em... va...le. ¿Estás enamorada de alguien entonces?·

"Eso... creo, pero no quiero hablar del tema"

·Hm... bueno. ¿La conozco?·

"Te dije que no quería hablar del tema. Además, ¿cómo sabes que es una hada?"

·No lo sabía, lo dije por probar... Así que lesbiana ¿eh?· empecé a echarme hacia atrás como si me fuera a ir por ello.

"S-sí... ¿¡porqué te apartas!?"

·Es broma, sólo bromeaba. No tengo nada en contra de eso·

"Entonces... ¿tú nunca has besado a nadie?"

·N-no... en los labios no. No suelo besar a mis amigas ¿sabes?· la situación no podría ser más tensa. Pero Nyx consiguió hacerla aún más tensa.

"¿Te gustaría... probarlo?" entonces sí que me aparté por miedo "lo siento lo siento, perdona, no debí haberte hecho esa pregunta"

·A ver... sí que me gustaría pero... ¿Sabes?· no sabía ni donde ponerme, no me esperaba para nada que me preguntara eso.

"Olvídalo olvídalo olvídalo. A veces digo tonterías, no me hagas caso" _un momento, ¿es posible que esté enamorada de mí?_

·Tú...·

"¡Olvídalo!"

·¿Quieres besarme?·

"¡No! No no no no, era una broma"

·Estás enamorada mí, oh cielos·

"Una... broma..." _mierda, ¿qué se hace en una situación así? No quiero morir intentando salir de su casa, ¿qué hago?_

·N-no pasa nada, no importa hehe...· aún así seguí andando hacia atrás.

"¡Cuidado!" hasta que topé con el tatami y me caí hacia atrás "deja que te-"

·¡No! Estoy bien·

"Si quieres... irte lo entenderé" me quedé a medio levantar. Pese al desastre que acababa de ocurrir, no quería irme, no quería dejarla así y yo en el fondo quería ese beso, pero no me parecía justo que la besara sin que yo sintiera lo mismo por ella, aunque tampoco es que supiera muy bien cómo se sentía estar enamorada. Total, que tenía un caos en la cabeza que no sabía qué hacer.

·No, estoy bien...·

"Soy horrible, a penas nos acabamos de conocer y ya..."

·¿Entonces sí que estás enamorada de mí?·

"U-un poco..." _¿cómo que un poco? ¿cómo funciona eso?_ "perdóname"

·No tengo por qué...· tenía la oportunidad de mi primer beso delante de mis narices, pero no sabía qué hacer. Después de un silencio incómodo, terminé levantándome y le hice una pregunta quizás no muy oportuna ·¿Puedo abrazarte?·

"¿Eh? ¿A-abrazarme?" andé hacia ella y me puse nerviosa con cada paso "s-supongo... que sí" quería comprobar una cosa, quería saber qué se sentía al dar un abrazo íntimo, de los que no se dan a los amigos.

Me frené un poco cuando estuve cerca de ella, y entonces, despacio, fui acercándome más a ella, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra deslizándola por su espalda hasta que nuestros cuerpos se unieron y pude sentir su rápida respiración a través de sus pechos, que rozaba mi nuca erizándome la piel.

Acaricié suavemente su espalda por debajo de su pelo con las dos manos y noté como su cuerpo se restregaba contra el mío. La estaba sintiendo como si tuviera acceso a su cuerpo, fue... interesante. Por ridículo que parezca, esa fue la primera experiencia mínimamente sexual que tuve con otra hada. Fue muy agradable, y Nyx consiguió que fuera aún mejor.

"Te quiero Fawn" en ese momento sí que quería besarla, probar locuras, quería hacer de todo. Yo mismo me lo exigía, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Ignoré por completo mi cabeza y me guié por puro instinto.

·Cierra los ojos...·

"Ya los tenía cerrados..." me separé un poco sin separar las piernas, y me puse enfrente de ella, rozando nuestras narices. Si ese iba a ser mi primer beso, quería darlo yo. Nyx se humedeció los labios y entreabrió la boca torciendo ligeramente su cabeza. Mi corazón estaba por estallar, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y muy despacio dejé que mis labios rozaran los suyos, haciéndola estremecer.

Me buscaba los labios pero sólo dejé que me los tocara suavemente, quería sentir la magia de los besos a mi manera. Volví a acercarme a ellos y deslicé mi labio superior, por su boca de arriba a abajo. Sentía la impaciencia en sus reacciones, me deseaba y no quería esperar más. Pasé mi legua por su labio inferior y ahí perdió el control. Me sujetó de la nuca y nos besamos sin parar.

Y oh dios mío, que increíble sensación, terminé cerrando los ojos también, era como si necesitara más su boca que el aire para respirar. Los besos fueron a más y de repente me encontré con su lengua. Fue impresionante, no sabía que podrían ser capaces de hacerme sentir de esa forma. Sin palabras, en serio, era lo mejor que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, tuve que parar para poder respirar, estaba a cien.

"¿Bien...?"

·Creo... que yo también te quiero...· volvimos a fundir nuestras bocas entre roces calientes, ligeros gemidos y sobretodo placer. Me estaba perdiendo por completo entre nuestra saliva, no me di cuenta ni de que estábamos andando, dirigiéndonos hacia el tatami. Ni siquiera nos dejamos de besar mientras caímos en él. Cuando se puso a besarme el cuello abrí los ojos y la vi encima de mí, sintiendo sus manos en los pechos.

Me estaba excitando como nunca, eso no tenía nada que ver con la masturbación y entonces me pregunté a dónde llegaríamos. Me puse tan nerviosa al pensarlo, que tuve que parar.

·Espera, espera... es...pera·

"¿Sí...?" me incorporé y salió de encima "¿Qué ocurre?"

·Necesito respirar· no sé qué me pasó, me moría por seguir pero necesitaba parar.

"Claro, está bien. ¿Necesitas algo?" negué con la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era pensar, pero ni siquiera sabía el qué. Quizás todo pasó demasiado rápido o no estaba preparada para eso, no lo sé. Me levanté y fui a por el zumo que dejé a medias.

·Por todas las nueces...· era demasiado bueno para ser real, y lo bueno era que era real, muy real.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?"

·Aún lo estoy procesando. Joder...· tras dar un par de vueltas, volví a hacia ella sin pensarlo y me puse a besarla otra vez. No había quien me parara, tenía ganas de carne pero su uniforme me molestaba ·¿Cómo se quita esto?·

"¿Quieres desnudarme?" era una pregunta que no hacía falta responder "Dame tu mano... aquí abajo, hay un par de botones" se los quité rápidamente y la coraza salió casi sola, dejando su camiseta interior a la vista que marcaban sus pechos. Después de mirarlos un par de segundos, volví a besarla mientras le subía la camiseta.

Me ayudó a quitársela y cuando dejó su parte de arriba desnuda, se puso a quitarme la mía. No había estado desnuda delante de nadie antes, pero no me importó demasiado. Juntamos nuestros pechos piel con piel y volvimos al tatami ahora más juntas que antes. Las dos estábamos hambrientas de placer, Nyx se puso a acariciarme los pechos y a jugar con mis pezones. Mis manos traviesas se adentraron por debajo de sus pantalones hacia sus nalgas y ahí mi vista se empezó a nublar.

Entonces noté que me agarraba la mano, entendí que para sacarla, pero me la movió hacia la parte delantera y me quedé mirándola con mi mano muy cerca de su vagina.

"Todo tuyo..." saqué mi mano de allí y le bajé sus pantalones. Tenía curiosidad por saber si sería muy diferente al mío y se abrió de piernas para que le hiciera lo que quisiera. Le encontré el clítoris con la yema del pulgar y su reacción fue casi inmediata. Fue como si hubiera descubierto la gran cosa, pero no dejaba de ser un cuerpo parecido al mío.

Me puse a masturbarla, a sentir todo su ser mientras fui besándole los pechos. Verla disfrutar de esa forma y escuchar sus gemidos me estaba poniendo cachonda.

"Fawn... bésame" subí un poco más para besarla y entonces, noté una mano intrusa colándose en mis bragas. Me pareció tan asombroso, darnos placer mutuamente mientras nos besamos. No podía morir sin experimentar algo así. Empezaba a descontrolar mis gemidos, mi cuerpo se estaba calentando por momentos y no quería que nada interrumpiera ese instante "¡Sht! Silencio" pero al parecer algo lo interrumpió. Nyx se paró de golpe y me quedé, '¿Porqué me haces esto ahora?'.

"¡Nyx! ¿Has vuelto ya de casa de Fawn? ¿Nyx?" _esa voz me suena._

"No hagas ruido..."

"Necesito las mochilas así que voy a entrar"

"Mierda" sí, esas mochilas estaban ahí mismo "¡Chase! ¡Ahora no es buen momento, vuelve luego!" me costó mucho aguantar la risa, la situación era de lo más graciosa.

"Las cojo y me voy, no te preocupes" tuve que taparme la boca al sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca.

"¡E-estoy desnuda! Espera cinco minuto ¿quieres?" la excusa que puso tuvo su gracia.

"¿Qué haces desnuda? ¿Te estás masturbando a estas horas? ¿Tan bien ha ido con Fawn?" pero lo que dijo Chase me mató, ya no podía más, me estaba riendo a carcajadas.

"Pero deja de reír, ¿porqué te hace tanta gracia?" dijo riéndose también y poniéndose los pantalones "ponte la ropa anda..."

"¿Con quién hablas? ¿Fury?"

·¡Sí!, dime Chase· ya la cosa no podía empeorar.

"Fawn, ¿pero qué haces?"

"¿Qué cojones? Tú no eres Fury, ¿puedo subir?" terminamos de arreglarnos y nos levantamos.

"Sí, sube a por las mochilas va" cuando apareció y me vio se quedó de piedra mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

·Encantada, soy Fawn. Nos vimos ayer por la mañana...·

"No si ya sé quién eres... heh, sólo me preguntaba qué estaríais haciendo aquí arriba, las dos, despeinadas y acaloradas... heh"

"¡Vale ya Chase!" no dejaba de reírme.

"Ay... perdonad por venir en un mal momento, yo sólo iba a por..."

"¡Coge las putas mochilas de una vez y vete!"

·Haha. Un placer conocerte Chase·

"Igualmente, pasadlo bien, ya sabéis" se fue y vi a Nyx de lo más avergonzada, me hacía mucha gracia. Entonces volvió a aparecer de sopetón "Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos entreno"

"¡Ya lo sé!, ¿te puedes ir ya?"

"Por si acaso, es que las horas vuelan cuando una está... 'cómoda' haha" Nyx cogió su zapato y se lo lanzó para que se fuera de una vez.

·Tu amiga es muy graciosa, no sé como no te puedes partir con ella· se rió conmigo ya más tranquila.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero no sé como puedes tomarte la situación de esa forma"

"¡Fury! ¡No te lo vas a creer!" dijo bromeando desde el piso de abajo.

·Lo que me ha gustado más ha sido el '¿te estás masturbar otra vez pensando en Fawn?' fue muy bueno·

"¡No dijo eso!" la besé sin abandonar mi sonrisa, me sentía genial.

·No tienes de qué avergonzarte, aunque te pones muy tierna cuando lo haces·

"Tendré que avergonzarme más entonces..."

·¿Porqué te pusiste la ropa?· le fui subiendo la camiseta de nuevo.

"Por que tú eres la única que puede verme desnuda... y te quiero sólo para mí" me besó con pasión y mi cuerpo volvió a ponerse en marcha.

·Entonces soy toda tuya...· se mordió el labio cuando le dije eso. Se puso a quitarme la ropa rápidamente y me tumbó para recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos ardientes de deseo.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y me besó con lengua, jugueteando con mis pezones. Abrí las piernas inconscientemente para que se hiciera conmigo, no podía contenerme más, si no lo hacía ella terminaría haciéndolo yo, pero lo pilló en un momento y su mano se fue directa a mi vagina.

"Quiero verte llegando al orgasmo..."

·Sí...· mis ojos se iban descontrolados, saber que Nyx me masturbaba por mí me excitaba más y cada latigazo de placer era más intenso que el anterior. Me estaba haciendo volver loca con sus imparables manos, cada vez gritaba más, empezaba a preocuparme que pudieran oírme desde fuera. Confié en que el sonido quedara aislado por las paredes de piedra y disfruté sin limites.

Me dejé llevar como nunca, me retorcía por ese adictivo placer que a penas me dejaba respirar. No iba a tardar mucho en llegar al orgasmo y menos sí ella iba introduciendo sus dedos de esa forma. El clímax llegó cuando se puso entre mis piernas y cambió su mano por su boca. Eso sí que fue increíble, nunca había sentido algo así. Su lengua era como un mini ser vivo que se revolcaba sin parar para devastarme de placer. Ahí ya me agarré fuerte al tatami para inmovilizarme.

Cuando yo solía llegar al orgasmo, pues paraba y me daba un respiro para relajarme pero esa vez fue muy diferente. Llegué al orgasmo por esa brutal sensación pero ella no paró ahí. Siguió y siguió haciéndome vibrar entera. Había pasado a otro nivel y no quería que parara por nada del mundo. El placer fue tal que llegué al orgasmo una segunda vez. Ya me estaba quedando sin voz y todo, era genial.

Entonces, por si no hubiera tenido suficiente, metió dos dedos dentro de mí entre esos más que húmedos labios para hacerme volar con esa experiencia.

Todo mi cuerpo se volvió loco por eso, ni yo misma me lo esperaba, me estaba descontrolando por fuera y por dentro, no imaginé que podría ser capaz de sentirme así. Mi mente me decía que parara, pero no podía hacer nada para parar, Nyx seguía y seguía, hasta que de repente, noté algo raro dentro de mí.

Me dejé llevar por que no tenía más opción y mis piernas se volvieron locas, un chorro de fluidos vaginales salió de mí sin control, arqueándome todo lo que pude. Fue algo que tenía que repetir algún día. Mis piernas se cerraron solas entre espasmos repentinos. Me sentía en una galaxia de placer inexplorada.

"No te imaginas lo feliz que me acabas de hacer" no podía ni decir nada, mi agitada respiración sólo me permitía soltar algún que otro ruido. Noté su lengua paseándose lentamente por el interior de mi muslo, ahora empapado, haciéndome cosquillas.

·Esto es... el paraíso...·

"¿Te ha gustado?" dijo subiendo hacia mí para besarme con un extraño sabor en la boca.

·Un simple sí... se queda muy corto... Nunca...·

"¿Es la primera vez que eyaculas?"

·Sí... eso· me besó invadiendo mi boca y la abracé como si estuviera abrazando a la vida.

"Oh cielos, ¿porqué tardamos tanto en hacer esto?"

·Nunca me lo pediste· sus ojos radiaban felicidad, tenía una cara muy diferente de la que estaba acostumbrada a ver y, me encantaba ·Tenemos que repetirlo·

"Por supuesto, eres una dulzura" y nos besamos y besamos sin parar dando vueltas por ese tatami hasta que el hambre pudo con nosotras.

Sin darnos cuenta ya era mediodía, Chase tenía razón en que las horas pasarían volando.

* * *

Después de eso, Tink le hizo el abrigo y el día siguiente fuimos para hacer oficial lo nuestro, y de paso le enseñamos lo genial que es invierno. Fue algo así como invierno a cambio de sexo haha. No, es broma. Le gustó bastante la verdad, por alguna razón a los scouts no les hace mucha gracia invierno.

Y así fue como me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

Las hadas normalmente no se enamoran así ¿verdad?

 **[Fin]**


	2. Nyx

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney._

 **Una historia de amor como cualquier otra.**

 **Capítulo 2: Nyx.**

* * *

 **[Nyx]**

Ha pasado un día desde que nos despedimos de Gruff y estoy derrotada. Soy oficialmente la peor scout de la historia, ya no sólo por hacer que Pixie Hollow casi se que convierta en cenizas si no que también por casi acabar con la vida del hada que más quiero en este mundo.

No sé cuantas veces lloré desde que pasó, no logro quitarme la imagen de ella en el suelo, sin vida. Por si no tuviera suficiente, la reina me echó la bronca del siglo por actuar irresponsablemente por mi cuenta, y encima, todos mis compañeros me miran como si fuera la vergüenza personificada, soy una inútil, un ejemplo a no seguir. Que un hada de los animales sea la que nos salve la vida a todos sienta como una patada en las costillas, debía ser yo la que arriesgaba mi vida, no ella.

Quiero volver a nacer porque ya nada volverá a ser como antes, ya no me veré con Fawn como antes y ya no volveré a sentir ni un resquicio felicidad, no después de todo aquello. Mi vida se había vuelto una masa oscura y depresiva sin fin.

* * *

Fury y Chase volvieron a pasar por casa para intentar animarme, y ya me estaba hartando de fingir estar bien. Insistían en que debía olvidar el pasado, en que debía ir a hablar con Fawn para pedirle disculpas y pasar página, ellas sabían que estaba enamorada de ella. ¿Con qué cara se suponía que debía presentarme en su casa? Hola, casi mueres por mi culpa, ¿qué tal? No, mi pecho me maltrataba sólo de pensarlo.

Los días siguieron peor de lo que ya estaban, nada conseguiría sacarme de ese bucle de tristeza, o bueno, casi nada. Chase vino a verme otra vez y me abrazó, por primera vez. Consiguió romper la coraza en la que escondía mis sentimientos, sorprendiéndome de lo bien que me hizo sentir.

Rompí a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había mostrado mis lágrimas a nadie, y al hacerlo, me sentí tremendamente a gusto, desahogada.

"Si tanto la quieres, ve a verla. Tiene un gran corazón, seguro que te perdonará, no sacarás nada encerrándote en casa"

Me costó de creer, pero aún así acepté su propuesta, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba así que a la mañana siguiente decidí ir a su casa, promesa de scout. Volvió a rodearme entre sus brazos para consolarme y me recordó que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría conmigo, por mucho que metiera la pata.

No hace falta decir que ella es mi amiga más cercana, la única en la que puedo confiar plenamente. Pasó el resto del día conmigo, dándome fuerza y valor para afrontar los problemas, aunque sintiera que la magnitud de estos fuera abismal. Me hizo creer que todo era posible con su eterno optimismo. Dijo que nunca se aciertan los tiros cuando uno está angustiado.

Después de cenar juntas, se fue a su casa, no sin antes pedirme que descansara. Lo necesitaba, el insomnio de los últimos días me estaba torturando por dentro. Hice lo que pude para estar tranquila pero esa noche terminé dando muchísimas vueltas mentales.

* * *

Desperté sin muchas horas de sueño, saludé al sol con nervios desde el agujero que iluminaba mi pequeña habitación y me preparé. Lo había prometido, no podía echarme atrás, tenía que verla y pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido.

·Vamos Nyx, puedes hacerlo· me dije a mí misma. Ante todo, calma y serenidad.

Salí del valle de los scouts, esta vez sin mi arma. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que iba a visitarla sin la excusa de estar trabajando. Se me haría extraño no actuar como de costumbre. Empecé mi aleteo hacia Otoño, deseando que no estuviera allí a medida que iba acercándome a su casa.

No pude evitar fijarme en que algunas hadas me miraban con disimulo, imaginé qué estarían pensando, seguro que me odiaban y Fawn no sería una excepción. Me quedé unos momentos delante de su puerta. Jamás hubiera entrado si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Chase. Sólo tenía que disculparme e irme, una vez hecho ya podría olvidarme del tema.

·Fawn… ¿Puedo pasar?· lo dije aún cuando ya estaba entrando. Era la primera vez que le pedía permiso y me miró extrañada, supongo que por aparecer de esa forma después de una semana y media de lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué quieres Nyx? Si alguien ha traído un animal peligroso por aquí yo no he tenido nada que ver" la ardilla que estaba a su lado se acercó a mí para saludarme con cariño.

Recuerdo que dijo una vez que los animales se vuelven más cariñosos cuando notan que alguien no está bien, y siempre consiguen animarte. Le acaricié el hocico creyendo que era cierto, pensando en cómo empezar mi disculpa.

Tenía que escoger bien mis palabras, no podía empeorar más las cosas.

"¿Nyx?" respiré un poco más antes de responder.

·¿Cómo estás Fawn? Ya sabes, por lo de Gruff y eso…· no aparté los ojos de aquella ardilla, no me sentía capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

"Pues bien. Si crees que lo de Gruff me afectó estás muy equivocada, ¿has tardado tres días para decirme eso?" dolió.

Me atacó sin miramientos y su tono borde me atravesó el pecho con crueldad por primera vez. Estaba sensible, no soportaría que me echara a gritos de su casa.

·Yo… lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasó· inmediatamente pensé que jamás recibiría su perdón. Me odiaría de por vida, pero ya daba igual, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Por lanzar esa enorme roca contra Gruff? Sí, normal que te sientas culpable" y otra puñalada, esa me erizó la piel. No era mi intención hacerle daño a esa criatura, pero en ese momento pensé que era la única forma de salvar Pixie Hollow, me volví loca pensando en que la perdería para siempre.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

·Lo siento muchísimo Fawn, palabra de scout· me incliné hacia delante para ocultar mi rostro y mostrarle todo el respeto posible ·Casi… mueres por mi culpa…· susurré, hice lo imposible por ahogar mis llantos, quería terminar con esto de una vez y largarme cuanto antes, no podía soportarlo más. Una lágrima se precipitó hacia el suelo.

"¿Sabes? Teóricamente estuve muerta unos segundos. No fue muy agradable, la verdad" me puse derecha dispuesta a huir y mis lágrimas descendieron de la misma forma que lo hizo mi estado de ánimo. Si antes tenía el alma quebrada, ahora lo tenía hecho trizas.

·Será mejor que me vaya· adiós Fawn.

Escapé de allí con un fuerte dolor en mi corazón y me eché a volar lo más rápido que pude, dejando un rastro de incesantes lágrimas por el aire y unos dolorosos llantos entrecortados. Chase se equivocó cuando dijo que me perdonaría.

Fui hacia uno de mis sitios favoritos donde poder lamentarme con tranquilidad, un lugar desconocido por muchos y que muy pocos tienen la capacidad de acceder, la cueva espinada.

Allí nadie me escuchó. Pasé unas largas horas entre esos pinchos, haciendo un profundo esfuerzo por dejar de estar enamorada de ella, por olvidarla, por aceptar mi castigo de no volver a verla más. Aunque pareciera imposible deshacerme de todos aquellos momentos que disfrutamos peleándonos amistosamente, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, por muy duros que fueran.

Nunca había sufrido tanto, ninguna herida física podía llegar a compararse al dolor que sentí en mi interior. Ella era la única hada que me gustaba de verdad, y ahora me odiaba. Mi amor no pudo ser menos correspondido.

Volví a casa por la tarde, muerta de hambre, y mis amigas me sorprendieron ahí dentro. Traté de reponerme para que me dejaran en paz, parecían preocupadas.

·Todo ha quedado arreglado, me he disculpado y no ha servido de mucho pero estoy bien, así que largaos que tengo que comer·

Chase me cogió del brazo cuando pasé por su lado y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

"¿De veras?" preguntó levantando una ceja "A mí no me parece que estés bien" A decir verdad necesitaba un abrazo más que nunca, pero mis impulsos la empujaron y les señale la salida con determinación.

·¡Fuera!· obedecieron. Otro escalofrío cargado de sufrimiento recorrió mi piel.

Subí al comedor para hacerme con mi arma favorita y desahogarme con el saco de entrenamiento. Me quedé bien a gusto con los gritos que solté, terminé sudando a más no poder, y con mi alma un poco más rota.

Ya con un hambre inmunda, comí todo lo que encontré y me di una larga ducha que me recordó las veces que me di placer pensando en ella. Iba a costarme horrores quitármela de la cabeza, yo no soy precisamente buena en esos temas, sólo sirvo como scout y ya ni eso hago bien.

Ese día no cené, me metí en la cama temprano y pasé media noche tratando de calmar mi odioso cerebro. Terminé con la almohada lagrimada por las dos caras y mi moral bajo suelo.

* * *

Traté de volver a la normalidad la mañana siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado, regresando a mis labores como scout.

Chase no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, preocupada, tratando de ver a través de mis ojos. Les dije que no dijeran ni una palabra sobre Fawn.

Cuando pasábamos por Otoño en nuestro control matutino, cierta hada apareció en mis narices sin previo aviso, dejándome de piedra y casi sin respiración, me puse en alerta como si tuviera a un halcón enfrente. Las chicas siguieron su camino.

·¿Fawn?· me quedé perpleja sin saber sus intenciones, no soportaría que me hiciera daño otra vez.

"H-hola hehe…" se rascó la nuca entonando una voz tímida llena de nerviosismo. Fui directa para ponérselo fácil, poniendo mil barreras imaginarias entre nosotras para que sus palabras no me afectaran.

·¿Vienes a recordarme lo mal scout que soy?· se extrañó.

"No… sólo te vi y… s-siento haberme portado como una imbécil" esas barreras se hicieron pedazos en un momento. ¿Se está disculpando?

Traté de no celebrarlo antes de tiempo y tratar la situación con seriedad.

·No tienes por qué, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, ahora si no te importa…· hice un intento por volver con las demás, las cuales estaban cada vez más lejos.

"¡Espera!" su voz me produjo un latido de más, uno especial, uno que decía que aún había esperanza. La miré expectante. "No quiero odiarte. Sé que a veces, o más bien casi siempre, nos hemos llevado un poco mal pero… no te odio, no quiero que pienses eso de mí…" cielos…

Abrí los ojos. No podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo en serio, ¿después de todo no me odiaba? Necesitaba que me lo repitiera antes de empezar a tirar cohetes y saltar de felicidad.

·¿No me… odias?· me miró hasta confusa, como si acabara de preguntar una barbaridad.

"No… claro que no…" en mi interior se revolvió una ola de alegría, aquel mar seco de tristeza se vio inundado y no pude evitar sonreír como una estúpida.

Escapé, y ahora no por dolor, si no por pura vergüenza. Volví con mis amigas para contarles con prisas lo que acababa de ocurrir, como si fuera a explotar al no hacerlo. No podía haberme hecho más feliz, Fawn no me odiaba, no estaba enfadada conmigo y todo podría volver a ser como antes.

Seguí con nuestro recorrido de lo más despistada. Fui a ver el listado de tareas por si había alguna que me permitiera acercarme a ella pero no tuve suerte, desde lo que ocurrió que no ha habido más percances, había una extraña calma entre las hadas de los animales.

Bien entrada la tarde, mientras hacía recuento de las provisiones de armas y descontándome por segunda vez, me encontré con Baden. Dijo que Fawn había aparecido por aquí preguntando por mí. Sacudí la cabeza casi sin poder asimilarlo, ¿me estaba buscando? ¿Quería verme? Normalmente siempre era yo quien aparecía en su casa, ¿qué querría de mí?

Me metí en un campo de dudas, tratando de intuir qué quería. Mi supervisora pidió que me tomara un descanso, no estaba haciendo nada a derechas. Se lo agradecí y pensé en pasar por su casa pero ya casi era hora de cenar y no quería molestarla. Iría a la mañana siguiente.

Aquella noche dormí mejor que nunca, con una cálida sensación en mi pecho, soñando con ella en un hipotético futuro juntas. Desperté de muy buen humor y salí hacia su casa casi sin desayunar.

Al llegar, sin poder controlar mis alas, entré. Todo parecía dormir, incluso sus mascotas. Despacio, me dirigí hacia su habitación. Dormía, y morí de amor al verla tan a gusto, tan indefensa. Fui acercándome poco a poco hasta que dijo algo sin sentido haciéndome bajar las alas del susto, hablaba en sueños.

Decidí esperarla fuera, no quería asustarla y menos aún sin saber la razón por la que fue a verme.

Después de una media hora, salió.

"¡Coño! Que susto… ¿qué haces aquí?" sonreí con mi corazón.

·Hola Fawn. Ayer escuché que te pasaste por nuestra zona y preguntaste por mí…· dije sin poder mantener la mirada.

"Oh, no preguntaba por ti exactamente," ¿no? "o-o sea sí," ¿sí? "pero sólo fui a dar un pase por ahí…" ¿entonces? "¿Sabes? mejor entramos" no me aclaró nada, pero me alegré de que me dejara pasar.

·Perdona si vengo en un mal momento…·

"N-no, está bien. Ahora sólo iba a enseñar a bailar elefantes así que…" la vi diferente, mirándome con la cabeza agachada, con una sutil sonrisa bajo su nariz.

·Vine pa-·

"Lo cierto-" nos reímos por tratar de hablar al mismo tiempo "tú primero" apoyé la espalda en la pared, ya más cómoda.

·No, ¿qué ibas a decir?·

"Pues… lo cierto es que quería hablar contigo" fruncí el ceño al verla preocupada.

·Adelante· presté toda mi atención en ella, presentí que era importante.

"Ayer estuve pensando en que… quizás te sentirías mal o… estarías en deuda conmigo por lo que pasó en la tormenta" era más que obvio que me arrepentía de lo que hice, cualquiera podría llegar a esa conclusión "no me gustaría que te torturaras pensando en que podrías haber hecho otra cosa o… haberme hecho caso… Lo pasado, pasado está, no le des más vueltas ¿vale? Eres muy buena scout" sonreí, " no quiero que eso te afecte. Todos cometemos errores" y ahí estaba, su perdón acariciándome el corazón.

·Vaya… gracias, de veras. Te lo agradezco· quise abrazarla, decirle sin palabras lo mucho que significaban sus palabras, me derretía con sólo imaginarlo.

"Sí… escuché que Clarion te echó la bronca y…"

·Oh, ya. Nos mantiene bastante a raya, se toma nuestra seguridad muy en serio así que…· quería abrazarla, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo conseguirlo.

"No me la imagino enfadada, ¿se le cambia el vestido a color rojo o algo?" nos sentimos más cómodas después de aclarar las cosas, y lo mejor de todo, sentía que nos estábamos acercado.

Estábamos hablando con normalidad, creo que esa era la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

·Claro que no, aunque se le pone la cara un poco roja·

"Cómo a Tink hehe. Deberías verla cuando se enfada, parece un tomate"

·¿Tinkerbell no? La tintineadora…· conocía de vista a sus amigas, siempre me fijaba en ella cuando me la cruzaba mientras trabajaba.

"Sí, todas la llamamos Tink… Entonces… ¿a qué viniste?"

·N-no… nada, sólo pensé que querías verme así que…· nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mirándonos, poniéndome nerviosa.

"No sé muy bien como preguntarte esto pero… ¿te gustaría… ser mi amiga?" una corriente de mariposas invadió mi barriga.

·¡Sí!· lo quería con muchas ganas, quería pasar todo mi tiempo libre con ella. Me di cuenta que quizás soné muy desesperada ·es decir… no veo ningún problema en ello…· seré oficialmente su amiga, su amiga…

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me cogió de la mano impulsivamente y me arrastró.

"¡Pues vamos!" salimos de su casa sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, tenía los reflejos en negativo.

No esperaba que fuera a ser tan inmediato ni sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero si era con ella, iría hasta tierra firme nadando.

·Pero ¿a dónde me llevas?·

"A ver a las chicas, te las presentaré" me asusté al pensar que ser su amiga también significaba hacerme amiga de sus amigas, yo quería estar con ella a solas.

·¿A-así? ¿Tan de repente?·

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" seguimos buscándolas cogidas de la mano, como si fuéramos algo más que amigas. Hice un esfuerzo por calmar mis ideas.

Sin darme cuenta nos topamos con ellas y la solté para aparentar normalidad. Era un scout después de todo.

Me sorprendió verlas a todas tan abrigadas, ni que hiciera frío. Inmediatamente capté que irían a Invierno, tenía que centrarme un poco.

"¡Hey Fawn! ¿Esa no es Nyx?" dijo Tinkerbell sorprendida.

"¡Correcto! Chicas, ella es Nyx. Nyx, ellas son Tink, Vid, Sil, Dess y ¿dónde está Ro?"

"Sigue en casa, debe de estar cambiándose aún" dijo el hada de la luz.

"Encantada Nyx, soy Silvermist, una hada del agua"

"¿Pero esa no es la que casi lo arruina todo?" dijo la de vuelo veloz sin miramientos, mosqueándome.

"¿Y Tink no es la que casi congela el árbol de polvo de hada, nos deja sin polvo azul y nos destroza la primavera?" me alegró que Fawn me defendiera, aunque se metiera con Tink para ello.

"Pero no lo tomes conmigo, yo no he dicho nada…"

"Además, ella tiene un buen corazón, y le gustan los animales" ¿de dónde ha sacado eso?

·¿Me gustan los animales?·

"Claro, si no, no cogerías todas las misiones relacionadas con ellos ¿no?" me callé porque no eran precisamente los animales a los que quería ver, si no a ella. Menos mal que lo malinterpretó.

·¿Cómo sabes eso…? En fin, supongo que sí, me gustan los animales· lo dije mirándola, refiriéndome a ella, sabiendo que no lo entendería.

"Pues yo me alegro de que haya una scout entre nosotras…" dijo el hada de la luz, animada.

"Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis pensado para hoy?" fruncí los labios ante la pregunta de Fawn, yo no tenía abrigo y no quería que me dejara sola.

"¡Invierno! Es que hace dos días que no veo a Peri…"

"¡Bien! El invierno mola, ¿a qué sí?" en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento.

·Pues… no lo sé, nunca he ido· todas se sorprendieron por ello. No me servía de nada visitar el invierno si no podía ejercer mi talento allí, no me interesaba.

"¿¡Que qué!? ¿Que nunca has ido al Invierno?"

"¿Eso significa que vamos a hacer una ruta turística? Genial" dijo el Fawn emocionada. Realmente no me apetecía ir, no me sentiría cómoda en un sitio desconocido.

·No creo. No tengo ropa de invierno así que… Id vosotras si queréis, no importa· al final tendré que quedarme sola, qué decepción.

"Pero esto no puede seguir así, mañana te cogeré las medidas y te haré un abrigo. Tienes que ver lo maravilloso que es Invierno" esa tintineadora me sorprendió, nos acabábamos de conocer y ya quería hacerme un abrigo.

·Gracias, te lo agradezco Tinkerbell·

"Llámame Tink" nos sonreímos, y de golpe apareció Rosetta, la que ganó los juegos de la hondonada el año pasado.

Nos presentamos un momento y cortó el tema para irse.

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?"

"Fawn aún tiene que cambiarse" la miré una última vez, quizás nos podríamos ver el siguiente día o con suerte, esa misma tarde.

"N-no yo… al final no voy a ir" torcí la cabeza creyendo que lo hacía por mí. Necesitaba estar segura de ello.

·Si es por mí no te preocupes…·

"No pasa nada, ya iremos otro día. Que os lo paséis bien chicas" aluciné, no fue con sus amigas para quedarse conmigo, ningún regalo de cumpleaños me hizo tanta ilusión como aquello.

Me quedé viendo como se iban, poniéndome nerviosa por momentos. Rompí el silencio al ver que me estaba mirando.

·Son simpáticas, tus amigas·

"Unas más que otras hehe. No le hagas mucho caso a Vidia, le encanta tocar las narices, pero en el fondo es muy amable"

·¿Lo que dijo Tink iba en serio? ¿me va a hacer un abrigo?·

"Pues claro, ella es así. Además le encanta hacer esas cosas, es muy buena y es imposible llevarse mal con ella"

·Ya veo… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con ellas? Seguro que te lo pasarías mejor…·

"¿Qué dices? Pero si nos lo vamos a pasar genial. A parte, me gustaría conocerte un poco más" una flecha dorada dio en el centro de mi corazón, quería saber más de mí.

·Sí, supongo que apenas hemos hablado de nosotras en todo este tiempo· y con suerte, si nos hacíamos más íntimas, tendría alguna posibilidad de salir con ella.

"Por eso, vamos a tu casa y lo arreglamos" parpadeé varias veces cuando sugirió algo así.

·A-a ¿mi casa?· ¿qué espera que hagamos allí?

"Claro, tú siempre vienes a la mía, no es justo. Vamos" acepté temblorosa, la iba a tener en mi casa, íbamos a estar a solas, en mi casa, solas, entre mis paredes. No me lo podía creer.

Por el camino hablamos como si nada y fuimos conociéndonos un poco más. Quería saberlo todo lo posible sobre ella, si Fawn fuera un libro, me lo releería mil veces. Llegamos a casa en un parpadeo y nos paramos en la entrada. Supuse que nunca habría entrado en una de ese tipo, así que le advertí.

·Vale… quizás la encuentres un poco extraña y…"

"¡A dentro!" entró sin más y fui rápidamente a por ella antes de que se hiciera daño. Por suerte se frenó de golpe, bajé mis ansiosas manos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sorprendida "Wow… pues sí que es… curiosa"

·Curiosa… bueno, no es muy parecida a las que tienen las hadas de otros talentos" dejé que se adentrara lentamente por el segundo pasillo sureste de la casa, hasta que rozó su codo contra la pared ·Ten cuidado… si no te la conoces es fácil darse un golpe·

"Ya veo… ¿no te chocas cuando te levantas a media noche para beber agua?" me hizo gracia que preguntara algo así, como si esa fuera la máxima preocupación.

·No, me conozco cada centímetro de mi casa. Puedo ir con los ojos cerrados sin problemas·

"Flipante. Pues… me gusta" sus ojos me cautivaron.

·¿Te gusta? ¿En serio?· me costó de creer, mi casa es de las más complicadas.

"Sí, es diferente, divertida. Es como si estuviéramos en un escondite secreto huyendo de los malos…" reí al pensar lo que haríamos en ese escondite.

·Menuda imaginación que tienes… Vamos arriba mejor, estaremos más anchas·

"¿Arriba?"

·Sígueme· me puse delante de ella y le cogí de las manos volando de espaldas para que no se hiciera daño. Recorrimos los pasillos sin más problema que mi pulso bombeando en sus palmas hasta que llegamos al túnel de acceso al piso de arriba.

Me acerqué a ella y empezamos a ascender lentamente. El espacio era justo para las dos, lo que me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Quería abrazarla con demasiadas ganas. Una vez arriba, le enseñé más o menos lo que había.

·Y aquí está el gimnasio-comedor· no era muy grande, pero al menos podíamos volar sin problemas.

"¿Y esa súper cama del suelo?" me reí por su deducción.

·Eso no es una cama. Se llama tatami y sirve para entrenar movimientos sin hacerse daño. Ya verás, sube· subió, pero empezó a saltar, haciendo salturrear su trenza. Quería tumbarme allí con ella, así que pensé en algo. ·Ahora cierra los ojos y déjate caer hacia atrás·

"¿Qué? No, es blando pero…"

·Confía en mí. Mira· me dejé caer hacia atrás desde su lado, deseando que se echara encima de mí. ·Imagina que es una cama enorme y blanda· después de dudar, lo hizo y lo conseguí, la tenía muy cerca de mí, no era mi cama pero mínimamente se parecía. Con eso ya tenía una semana de felicidad.

"Aah… pues tenías razón" cuando giró la cabeza se congeló, nos miramos a los ojos como nunca antes, apreciando nuestros colores y viéndonos en nuestro reflejo "Que…" me ruboricé entera, demasiado cerca, demasiadas ganas, demasiado todo. Tenía que levantarme.

·B-bueno. ¿Quieres tomar algo?· me puse en pie rápidamente y fui a por la nevera que tenía con bebidas.

"Sí, dame algo para beber" su respuesta no fue muy específica, así que cogí un zumo de frutas.

La vi como si me quisiera decir algo, mirándome fijamente. Le di el zumo y esperé a que dijera algo pero después de beber se quedó ahí sin más.

·¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?·

"No… perdona" aproveché la ocasión para preguntar algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo saber.

·Bueno… y… no contestes si no quieres pero… ¿sales con alguien?· era una indirecta para conocer su orientación sexual, muy poca gente sabía que me gustaban las hadas así que ella no debía ser una excepción.

"No, estoy siempre con los animales así que…" por desgracia eso no me aclaró mucho.

·¿No tienes tiempo?· insistí.

"No, no es eso, es sólo que… no sé, creo que nunca he estado enamorada" eso me pareció un punto interesante. ¿Significaba que nunca había salido con nadie?

·Vaya… pues es una lástima·

"¿Una lástima?"

·S-sí, bueno, es algo bonito, que vale la pena experimentar alguna vez· sonreí, si supiera que estoy enamorada de ella alucinaría.

"Eso sí que me sorprende, no te hacía hablando de esos temas… ¿tienes…?" mierda, no debo entrar mucho en detalles, no quiero fastidiarla ahora.

·No, no tengo novia-vio. Novio, qué más da, estoy disponible, digo soltera· ¡mierda! Me puse demasiado nerviosa, puedo perseguir a un bicho enorme entre ramas haciendo piruetas pero no contestar con un simple no.

"Em… va…le" qué vergüenza, espero poder salvar la situación. "¿Estás enamorada de alguien entonces?" ¿qué le respondo ahora? no quiero mentirle…

·Eso… creo, pero no quiero hablar del tema· bien, así no insistirá más.

"Hm… bueno" respiré, por poco tiempo "¿La conozco?"

·Te dije que no quería hablar del tema. Además, ¿cómo sabes que es una hada?· me pilló de lleno, no iba a servir de mucho negarlo.

"No lo sabía, lo dije por probar…" mierda "Así que lesbiana ¿eh?" ¡mierda! Espero que no se lo tome mal…

·S-sí…· empezó a retroceder hacia atrás como si quisiera huir ·¿¡porqué te apartas!?· odiaría si ya no quisiera estar conmigo por algo así.

"Es broma, sólo bromeaba. No tengo nada en contra de eso" respiré hondo, estaba subida a una montaña rusa con demasiada emoción. Traté de cambiar de tema para que dejara de insistir.

·Entonces… ¿tú nunca has besado a nadie?·

"N-no… en los labios no. No suelo besar a mis amigas ¿sabes?" entonces, me vino una revelación, su expresión, sus gestos, su mirada, de alguna forma supe que me estaba pidiendo que la besara. Tragué saliva antes de sentenciar las palabras más cruciales de mi vida.

·¿Te gustaría… probarlo?· me arrepentí nada más decirlo, se apartó de mí como si fuera a clavarle una navaja ·lo siento lo siento, perdona, no debí haberte hecho esa pregunta· necesitaba una pala para cavar un agujero y meterme para el resto de la eternidad, tenía que controlarme.

"A ver… sí que me gustaría pero…" abrí la boca impactada "¿Sabes?" hizo un gesto diciéndome que entendiera la situación. Sin duda, no debí de haber dicho nada, eso no era ni de lejos una conversación normal.

·Olvídalo olvídalo olvídalo. A veces digo tonterías, no me hagas caso·

"Tú…"

·¡Olvídalo!· se empezó a acercar a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Quieres besarme?" sentí que iba a estallar por la presión.

·¡No! No no no no, era una broma· ya no sabía ni cómo negarlo, retrocedí pero no sirvió de mucho.

"Estás enamorada mí, oh cielos" mierda.

·Una… broma…· si esto fuera ajedrez, me habrían hecho jaque mate. Bajé la cabeza mirando al suelo, encogiendo los hombros sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se puede fastidiar más una relación? Al carajo, a partir de entonces me dedicaría a lo que se me da mejor, ser scout.

No quería llorar, no delante de ella. Retrocedió, ahora en serio.

"N-no pasa nada, no importa hehe…" la miré un momento y vi que iba a chocar contra el tatami.

·¡Cuidado!· cayó de espaldas soltando un chillido, como si fuera a morir por ello ·deja que te-· fui a ayudarla pero-

"¡No! Estoy bien" ya no había nada que hacer, lo había estropeado todo por mi profunda estupidez e inexperiencia. Ahora seguro que no querría ser mi amiga, ¿quién en su sano juicio le pide un beso a alguien de esa forma? Mi corazón se echó a llorar.

·Si quieres… irte lo entenderé· se quedó a medio levantar, pensativa. Seguro que quería huir de allí, por una mísera oportunidad que tengo de estar cerca de ella y la estropeo de esta forma. ¿Se puede ser más desgraciada?

"No, estoy bien…" ¿te quedas?

·Soy horrible, apenas nos acabamos de conocer y ya…· hice lo posible para disculparme.

"¿Entonces sí que estás enamorada de mí?" ¿qué se supone que tengo que decirle ahora?

·U-un poco…· no me atreví ni a mirarla ·perdóname·

"No tengo por qué…" nos quedamos en silencio, le dejé espacio para que se levantara tranquila y oxigené mis pulmones, acolchonando mi pelo de los nervios. De golpe, me sobresaltó con una maravillosa pregunta "¿Puedo abrazarte?" ¡sí! Hice un esfuerzo por no gritar de la emoción. Me controlé.

·¿Eh? ¿A-abrazarme?· lo estaba deseando con toda mi alma, mis manos empezaron a arder con sólo verla acercarse a mí, paso a paso. Respondí, un poco tarde pero respondí ·s-supongo… que sí·

Se frenó un poco cuando la tenía a un palmo, y entonces, despacio, puso una mano en mi cintura y deslizó la otra por mi espalda, sintiéndola con un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo hasta quedar pegadas. No pude respirar por la nariz, sentía su aroma, su calor, su nerviosismo y su ropa como si fuera mía, la tenía entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos para sentirlo con más intensidad. No quería soltarla nunca más, quería pasarme toda la vida unida a ella de esa forma tan mágica.

La intimidad de aquél momento se alargó, nos acariciamos sintiendo de nuestros cuerpos y el mundo desapareció para que únicamente existiera ella, su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón que saltaba alegre contra el mío. La quería más que nunca, muchísimo, demasiado, tanto, que si no se lo decía, me arrepentiría.

·Te quiero Fawn· en ese instante me agarró con más fuerza y todo mi cuerpo estremeció, como si hubieran florecido mil rosas de golpe.

Unos segundos más tarde, se separó de mí, acariciándome con su aroma, y la miré, algo asustada.

"Cierra los ojos…" seguíamos muy cerca pero la sentí demasiado lejos.

·Ya los tenía cerrados…· su nariz se acercó a la mía, llegando incluso a acariciarse. Nuestro aliento se volvía uno por la proximidad, y celebré un inminente beso con una felicidad que no era de este mundo, me humedecí los labios inconscientemente, esperando a que la corta distancia que nos separaba desapareciera.

Fuimos atrayéndonos como si la gravedad nos absorbiera, íbamos a plasmar nuestros labios en menos de dos segundos, la cuenta terminaría en cero en un momento mágico que me moría por experimentar. Fawn me oprimió a ella y finalmente, nuestros labios llegaron a rozarse en un ínfimo instante, tan breve como inesperado. Le busqué más tiempo en su boca pero jugueteó conmigo dejándome sólo acariciarlos levemente, me sentía como si estuvieran esquivando todos mis ataques.

Deslizó su labio superior por mi boca de arriba a abajo y me dejé hacer. No podía esperar más, necesitaba hacerme con ella, besarla con intensidad y poseerla, toda mi yo lo estaba deseando. Pasó su legua por mi labio inferior volviéndome loca y no pude aguantar más. Le agarré de la nuca y nos fundimos en eternos besos cargados de placer, tan pausados como inquietos.

Fui inmensamente feliz, sentí que había estado esperando este momento toda mi vida. Ni siquiera todas las misiones cumplidas juntas me producían el placer y satisfacción que sentí al besar al hada que más quería en el mundo. No pude parar.

Nuestros besos fueron a más e inevitablemente nos conocimos las lenguas, excitándonos por el flujo de nuestra saliva. Seguí y seguí deleitándome en una harmónica sinfonía de sensaciones que recorrían todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi mente viajó hacia una nube sin tiempo ni espacio para disfrutar de ese indescriptible momento que quise encerrar en mi corazón para el resto de mi vida.

Mis dedos peinaban su piel, se morían por adentrarse en su ropa pero tuvieron que conformarse con palpar su cintura, su espalda y disimuladamente sus nalgas. Creí que iba a morir por sobredosis de placer.

Por desgracia, tras unos minutos o segundos, o horas, no lo sé, me apartó de ella, tratando de hacerse con aire para respirar, enrojecida, con sus brillantes labios sonriendo.

·¿Bien…?·

"Creo… que yo también te quiero…" me lanzó una flecha de amor que me atravesó el pecho, humedeciéndome los ojos y obligándome a hacerme con ella de nuevo para derretir nuestras bocas entre caricias corporales, roces que nos subían el ritmo cardíaco y cálidos gemidos de puro placer. Mis piernas iban a dejar de responder en cualquier momento, así que fuimos danzando entre besos hacia el tatami para tumbarnos y poder disfrutarnos con plenitud. Acabamos en él y nos unimos con más fuerza. Pasé mi pierna por encima de ella, olvidándome del control, y le saboreé el cuello sin límites.

Mis manos se hicieron con sus pechos sin darme cuenta, la sentía toda para mí, me acaloré y la ropa empezó a molestarme. Quise quitármela pero sobre todo quitársela, estaba impaciente por descubrirla, por mimarla, por sentirla y atesorarla para siempre en mi alma.

De golpe, me apartó con sus manos con unos ojos confusos y algo perdidos.

"Espera, espera… es…pera" traté de recuperar mi compostura.

·¿Sí…?· fue empujándome y no pude hacer más que salir de encima. Me preocupé una barbaridad ·¿Qué ocurre?· no quería que esto terminara aquí, necesitaba más.

"Necesito respirar" hice un destacable esfuerzo por entenderla y dejarle espacio. Iba a desmayarme si se iba sin darme más de sus besos.

·Claro, está bien. ¿Necesitas algo?· negó con la cabeza, preocupándome. Se puso en pie para hacerse con el zumo que dejó en la mesa.

Musitó algo, pero no pude entenderla por la distancia. Me acerqué paso a paso, tenía que saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

·¿Qué te ha parecido?· pregunté ladeando la cabeza, buscando una mirada que no recibiría.

"Aún lo estoy procesando. Joder…" se puso a andar por el comedor nerviosa, debatiendo consigo misma hasta que me miró. Entonces volvió rápidamente hacia mí, directa a unos labios que estaba dispuesta a darle para el resto de mi vida. Me relajé al ver que mis ganas eran correspondidas, me quería y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Me sorprendí al verla intentando quitarme la coraza, retrocedí un poco para dejarle espacio.

"¿Cómo se quita esto?" sonreí.

·¿Quieres desnudarme?· no pensé que llegaríamos a ir tan deprisa, pero no quería ni podía parar ·Dame tu mano… aquí abajo, hay un par de botones· logró quitármela y me quedé con la camiseta puesta. Se tomó unos segundos y volvió a besarme, complicándome cada vez más el mantenerme de pie.

Entre las dos me quité la parte de arriba, dejándome medio desnuda, con los pechos al aire. No tardé en equilibrar la situación yendo a por su ropa y cuando lo conseguí me mordí el labio ardiente de deseo. Tenía la piel con la que había soñado tantas veces delante de mí, a mi merced.

Nos hicimos caer hacia el tatami para unirnos como si una fuerza nos atrajera, dejándonos llevar por las sensaciones que hacían vibrar nuestros cuerpos. Le robé los pechos para hacer con ellos todo lo que pasó un día por mi mente, jugueteando con sus pezones con mis manos, con mis labios, con mi boca. Sentí sus dedos adentrándose en mis pantalones, directos hacia mis nalgas, y sentir su tacto me estremeció.

Avancé, quizás demasiado rápido, haciéndome con su mano y llevándola bajo mi barriga, recorriendo mis bragas por dentro. Quería, oh dios mío si quería que me tocara, me estaba excitando una barbaridad sólo con pensarlo.

"Todo tuyo…" apartó la mano, pero sólo para deshacerse de mis pantalones. Me entregué a sus manos, sin más ropa que me molestara, intrigada por lo que iba a hacerme. Me descubrió, me exploró y me tocó con toda su curiosidad. Me hizo retorcer cuando encontró mi placer más poderoso, le mantuve la mano para que no la apartara de allí.

Entonces, se puso a masturbarme elevándome hacia otra dimensión, una en la que ella me revolvía todo el cuerpo, en la que sólo existía el placer y el amor, donde ella, mi Fawn, me hacía estremecer mientras me besaba los pechos. Me preocupé estúpidamente por sudar, sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo, latiendo lava. Ya mis gemidos resonaban entre las insonoras paredes de piedra.

Amé tanto esos instantes que quería llorar.

"Fawn… bésame" volví a sentir sus labios, llenándome de puro placer, y fui impaciente a por su entrepierna, con ganas de compartir mi placer. No podía sentirme mejor, dándonos placer mutuamente de esa forma, quería pasarme el día, la noche, y la semana entera en ese tatami. Sus gemidos me hacían brillar de ilusión, todo era como un sueño, tan increíble, tan perfecto, que algo tenía que pasar.

Escuché la voz de Chase en un susurro, lejos, acercándose.

·¡Sht! Silencio· le tapé la boca, cerrando los ojos entre feliz y disgustada.

"¡Nyx! ¿Has vuelto ya de casa de Fawn? ¿Nyx?"

·No hagas ruido…· tenía que sacármela de encima cuanto antes, ¿a qué venía?

"Necesito las mochilas así que voy a entrar" entonces lo recordé.

·Mierda· tenía las mochilas ahí mismo ·¡Chase! ¡Ahora no es buen momento, vuelve luego!· vi a Fawn aguantando la risa, no sé por qué.

"Las cojo y me voy, no te preocupes" me quedé atrapada sin saber qué hacer primero, si lanzarle las mochilas, ponerme algo de ropa o asegurarme de que mi amor no hiciera ningún ruido.

·¡E-estoy desnuda! Espera cinco minuto ¿quieres?· tuve que haber escogido mejor mis palabras.

"¿Qué haces desnuda? ¿Te estás masturbando a estas horas? ¿Tan bien ha ido con Fawn?" entonces se echó a reír a carcajadas, retorciéndose, sacándome una sonrisa a mí también.

·Pero deja de reír, ¿por qué te hace tanta gracia?· me puse a ponerme los pantalones sabiendo que Chase iba a subir sí o sí ·ponte la ropa anda…·

"¿Con quién hablas? ¿Fury?"

"¡Sí!, dime Chase"

·Fawn, ¿pero qué haces?· le di un toque para que no empeorara la situación.

"¿Qué cojones? Tú no eres Fury, ¿puedo subir?"

·Espera· terminamos de vestirnos y nos preparamos, peinándonos un poco.

"Sube a por las mochilas va" cuando apareció se quedó de piedra mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara. No le costó mucho hacerse una idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me ruboricé.

"Encantada, soy Fawn. Nos vimos ayer por la mañana…" a ella no parecía importarle demasiado, lo cual me tranquilizó.

"No si ya sé quién eres… heh, sólo me preguntaba qué estaríais haciendo aquí arriba, las dos, despeinadas y acaloradas… heh"

·¡Vale ya Chase!· le dije que se fuera con una sola mirada.

"Ay… perdonad por venir en un mal momento, yo sólo iba a por…"

·¡Coge las putas mochilas de una vez y vete!· no era tan difícil, se estaba tomando su tiempo a propósito.

"Haha. Un placer conocerte Chase" Fawn no dejaba de reírse, no sé cómo le parecía tan gracioso.

"Igualmente, pasadlo bien, ya sabéis" al fin se fue y traté de respirar. Entonces volvió de sopetón, casi asustándome "Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos entreno"

·¡Ya lo sé!, ¿te puedes ir ya?· estuve a punto de lanzarle un zapato.

"Por si acaso, es que las horas vuelan cuando una está… 'cómoda' haha" al diablo, lo cogí y se lo lancé, haciéndole reír.

"Tu amiga es muy graciosa, no sé cómo no te puedes partir con ella" sucumbí a las risas, lo único que podía hacer era tomármelo con humor.

·Sí, tienes razón, pero no sé cómo puedes tomarte la situación de esa forma·

"¡Fury! ¡No te lo vas a creer!" escuché a Chase desde el piso de abajo, bromeando.

"Lo que me ha gustado más ha sido el '¿te estás masturbar otra vez pensando en Fawn?' fue muy bueno"

·¡No dijo eso!· miré hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Me besó con su sonrisa, parecía muy contenta.

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte, aunque te pones muy tierna cuando lo haces"

·Tendré que avergonzarme más entonces…·

"¿Por qué te pusiste la ropa?" sus manos no pararon quietas.

·Porque tú eres la única que puede verme desnuda… y te quiero sólo para mí· la besé con todas mis ganas, encendiendo nuestros cuerpos de nuevo.

"Entonces soy toda tuya…" me mordí el labio cuando dijo eso, después de eso ya no iba a poder parar. La secuestré para casi arrancarle la ropa, haciéndome con su cuerpo, adorándolo como si fuera mi tesoro.

Hice mi sueño realidad, la llevé hasta el orgasmo con todo mi ejército de placer, haciéndola chillar de gusto, ofreciéndole todo un cielo de sensaciones que terminaron por dejarla exhausta, vencida, derrotada en mi campo de batalla de amor.

·No te imaginas lo feliz que me acabas de hacer· no respondió, no hacía falta, su agitada respiración y su mirada eran más que suficiente para saber que para ella también había sido increíble. Terminé paseando mi lengua lentamente por el interior de su muslo, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Esto es… el paraíso…"

·¿Te ha gustado?· volví a sus labios para hablar con ella entre besos.

"Un simple sí… se queda muy corto…" no podía ser más feliz.

·Oh cielos, ¿por qué tardamos tanto en hacer esto?·

"Nunca me lo pediste" sonreí con más que mi corazón. "Tenemos que repetirlo"

·Por supuesto, eres una dulzura· y nos besamos y besamos sin parar dando vueltas por ese tatami hasta que el hambre pudo con nosotras.

Sin darnos cuenta ya era mediodía, Chase tenía razón en que las horas pasarían volando.

* * *

Después de aquella maravilla de mañana, al día siguiente, Tink me ofreció el abrigo para poder ir a Invierno. Fuimos para ya de paso hacer oficial lo nuestro. No esperaba para nada que Invierno fuera tan interesante, hicimos un montón de actividades y por fin, pude jugar con Fawn, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.


End file.
